Unspoken Thoughts
by Cavacookie
Summary: 3x17 speculation fic. At Diggle's wedding, Oliver struggles to come to terms with Felicity and Ray's relationship. OLICITY!


**Speculation fic for Diggle's wedding in 3x17. Olicity feels. Thanks to my amazing beta reader akahazzap.**

Oliver was fuming. Today was meant to be a happy day, full of celebration. However, Diggle and Lyla's wedding was quickly turning into Oliver's worst nightmare. Oliver didn't usually avoid anything; by nature he tended to be more confrontational. However, when Ray strolled into the hall with one arm around Felicity's waist, he wanted to be as far away from them as he possibly could. The thought of Ray being with Felicity hurt him in a different way than anything that had happened to him the five years he was 'dead'. Oliver did know that he couldn't be with Felicity so he just had to let her live her own life- no matter how much Oliver thought that Ray wasn't a wise choice for Felicity. The man seemed to love his company and science more than he did Felicity.

Felicity was trying to keep Ray away from Oliver by introducing Ray to some of her other friends. She didn't quite know what was repelling her away from Oliver but firmly told herself it was just to avoid awkwardness and most importantly Ray figuring out he was the Arrow. There could be no other explanation.

However, unlike both Oliver and Felicity, Ray seemed to be more than eager to talk to Oliver. He didn't know anybody else at this wedding and was keen to discuss business with Oliver. However, Ray was quite inept at maintaining close social relationships which might have to do with the fact that he lived in his workplace. Felicity understood that he felt lonely when he had lost Anna but his living situation was kind of crazy!

"How are you, Mr Queen?" Ray enthusiastically asked, holding out his hand. Oliver shook his hand firmly to say- _if you hurt my IT girl you are going to be so screwed_.

"I'm not dead Dr. Palmer," Oliver said frostily, his eyes glaring. Ray wasn't too sure what to make of this and looked to Felicity for guidance. However, Felicity's face was neutral, giving nothing away.

"Call me Ray," Ray smiled. "I know we haven't met in a while but..."

"Last time we met you stole my company from me, Dr. Palmer," Oliver cooly said, making the point that they weren't on first name terms. Ray nervously laughed as he tried to brush off the fact that Oliver looked like he was going to murder him. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Felicity sensed the tension between them and smoothly guided Ray away from Oliver. She remembered too well how Oliver had acted towards Barry and did not want a repeat with Ray.

"Nice seeing you again anyway Mr Queen," Ray said in a falsely bright tone as he was half dragged, half-pulled away by Felicity.

Things from then on just seemed to go completely downhill for Oliver.

Oliver found his eyes were drawn towards Felicity when the wedding vows were made. Felicity had cared for him in 'sickness and health', they had had plenty of adventure s and in death they hadn't properly been parted. In his most recent 'death' Felicity had never parted from him. Before Ra's had pushed him off the cliff, the last thing that had flashed before his eyes had been Felicity. The memory her lips pressed against his own had been his last before he had 'died'. Oliver had 'died' wishing that he could just be with her without any implications. He was tired of all the unhappiness, angst and death that surrounded him and just wanted to be happy with the woman that he loved the most.

Felicity noticed Oliver gazing at her from beside Diggle during the wedding vows. She wondered what Oliver was thinking about. He appeared to be in deep thought, contemplating something and Felicity was sure it was something concerning her. Ray also seemed to have noticed Oliver's long drawn out looks as well, so Felicity tried to ignore Oliver which turned out to be more difficult than it seemed.

...

Felicity could see the bouquet coming towards and deftly caught it which immensely surprised her. Perhaps Lyla had specifically thrown it her way as another 'thank you' for saving her life. Ray smiled at her like an excited kid at Christmas who was desperately trying to act like an adult. However, Felicity wasn't paying him much attention-

Oliver was walking towards her.

"I'll just go get us a drink," Ray told Felicity when he noticed Oliver was heading their way. Ray planted a kiss on Felicity's cheek before he went. This sparked some primal feeling inside of Oliver which made him want to smack Ray in the face. However, Oliver didn't think Felicity would be very impressed so refrained to brooding about the man.

"Coward," Oliver growled under his breath as he watched Ray walk out of the hall.

"Nice catch," Oliver congratulated as he reached a Felicity.

"Being Arrow's IT hacker nerd, doesn't prevent me from having incredible catching skills," Felicity indignantly protested. Yet, Felicity had never been great at catching things.

"I'm happy for you and Ray," Oliver growled, looking less than happy. His face basically read: _Ray isn't right for you in any way, shape or form but I am going to pretend to be happy for you so you aren't too pissed at me._

Felicity smiled slightly at Oliver's futile attempt to be happy just for her. "Ray is a great guy. At first you may be like 'what?' but Ray is Ray."

Oliver clenched his jaw. "Mmhmm." The problem was Oliver didn't think Ray was a great in any single way. At first Ray seemed like the golden child with the straight As, physics degree, Ph.d, super technological inventions and multi billionaire company. However, there was something very off putting underneath all that perfection. If Felicity had to end up with Ray, Oliver was going to make sure that Ray didn't hurt or neglect her in any way.

...

Everything seemed to be going to plan as the wedding reception continued: Oliver stayed as far away as he could get from Ray and Felicity and began to smile slightly at Diggle's happiness. However, then Oliver's best man speech happened throwing all calmness out of the window.

First he congratulated the couple and shared anecdotes about his and Diggle's relationship. Oliver then spoke about how Lyla and baby Sara had transformed Diggle's life. However, then it became personal. Oliver's last cry to Felicity before he accepted Ra's offer to become the next Ra's al Ghul. There was no point on continuing to live a remotely ordinary without her.

"Love is not something I'm an expert on," Oliver murmured, looking towards Felicity. "I've messed up people's lives and every time I think began to understand what love is, I muck up." Oliver winced slightly at how cringeworthy his speech must be sounding. Felicity seemed to be watching him intently so Oliver continued. "John Diggle is different. He has managed to find the woman, that is his world, who reciprocates his love. I envy his position."

Now, Oliver felt it was time to target Ray. "Each partner should be willing to die for the other," Oliver announced, staring straight at Ray. "And should not value anything above their partner." He glared at at Ray again- _you neglect Felicity and you are dead_.

Oliver clasped his hands together. "The point I am trying to make is that Diggle and Lyla are the perfect couple because they follow these values. I am truly overjoyed for the couple in finding this love for each other and hope that I will one day find someone who could mean that much to me."

Oliver's eyes locked with Felicity. They had already found that person who meant that much. For a moment, the two of them just looked at each other, having one of their silent conversations. They were ready to pursue their relationship whatever the cost.

**Reviews appreciated! Feel free to check out my other olicity fanfiction or send me a prompt on tumblr (find link on profile). 'Til next time.**

**Cavacookie**


End file.
